My Last Night
by Blak Tigir
Summary: This is a Seras POV story of the first order, please don't hate?


My Last Day  
  
BT: Hi again loyal readers. Well, I guess not all of you are loyal, ya bloody bastards, well then screw you! ...Gomen-ne, I'm kinda in a ...rude ass, feelin' bitchy mood, and that mood has angst wrapped around it. But enough of my problems. Been bored and grumpy so I decided to write a bunch of angst fics. Been talkin' too much, on with my fic. See y'all at the end of it, except not really, unless you have seen me, then that makes you some kind of stalker...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned this I'd be a Japanese guy and I'd be drawing this as a doujinshi instead of writing this as a fanfic. Well, anyway, on with the wannabe drama!  
  
~~~~~ I was out on my first mission as a vampire when I thought back to when I first met my master, Alucard-san. That night was living hell, or better yet for me, a dying hell. I had died, but when I'd awoken my life was so different. Good, but mostly hellish, especially because the only people who calls me Victoria or even Seras is Walter-san and my captain, everybody else calls me Police Girl. But now I'm a bloody vampire. A Nosferatu. A Midian for bloody heavens sakes! I didn't want to die and that stupid vampire, Alucard shot me though my damn lung and then turned me into a vampire. I guess that's better then truly dying, but so I never forget how my life became a livin', I mean dying hell.  
  
It was a regular search and destroy mission as I was told, we did jobs like this all the time. My unit, Unit 13, had done this type of thing many times, but this time was different. As I rode in the truck for my first real field mission so I was a bit giddy. I was actually going out to kill or arrest a monster. ::Hmm, monster is an interesting word, considering I'm now a monster::. But anyway, even though I was happy, and very nervous to finally be going out for a job, I had to not show my excitement because I was the only woman in that attack squad. And to make the bloody matters worse I was put into the worlds most embarrassing outfit. I mean it looks great, but all I have is a blue waist coat and a short ass skirt, equally blue. I was also issued thigh length leather black boots, and everything has the police emblem on it. My hair was combed back and held in clip the ends hung right over my neck and my bangs hung down in front, just barely reaching my eyes. I sat by the door, my legs close together so none of those perverted bastards could look up my skirt, but I saw some of the younger men eying me with that look that just said 'if only her legs were a little bit more open...' I swear it was if I was a bloody peep show to those nasty ass men.  
  
Our assignment was in Cheddar Village to figure out what was happening to the villagers. Nightly they were dying. The briefing we had before we were dispatched said: On Wednesday, June 14 in Cheddar Village, North England a lone vicar made his way to the village church. It was said that he was an odd vicar, never venturing out during the day, unless it was overcast or cloudy. He mostly stayed in the dimly lit chapel; sometimes he left in the middle of night. He mostly wore a hooded clergy robe, deeply concealing his eyes. To some it seemed as if he hated the sun...  
  
One week later the first incident occurred, a young man from a neighboring village was sent on an errand, but he never returned, not even the following day. More incidents followed and ten days later, ten villagers had vanished. The village was cast into dismay, and then one day a lad managed to get away and testified to by police man about what he'd seen. He'd claimed to have seen the vicar standing in the darkness, but when the clouds overhead cleared he'd clearly seen a trail of blood coming out of his mouth.  
  
Some other officers went to see what had happened. Their only problem was they'd gone at night. Nobody knew what had happened, except they'd all disappeared...  
  
At least that's the story we'd been told, but with what they'd told us, I'd been scared shitless when I heard this. I mean, what had happened to those officers? And the talk that was going on in truck was even less reassuring about the problem we were going out to face.  
  
"It's some kind of vampire" Gunter-sempai said as we started out, ::the bastard never knew how right he was, not until it was to late to care about bragging rights, still he shouldn't have had to die, but shit happens::.  
  
"Nah, I think the guy's a serial murder" Wolfe-sempai said sound really excited, ::I'll miss him::.  
  
"You're both wrong," Javier-sempai argued. "I think it's Boogiepop what do you think Seras-san?" ::Out of all of them , he was the nicest...::  
  
"M-m-me?" I stuttered nervous in fear, "Um, I don't know. Maybe it's a psychopath, kicked out of the church, so he's seeking his revenge on the people who ridiculed him."  
  
"That sounds so stupid," Gunter-sempai said sounding disgusted. "Shut up you stupid, ugly girl. You should be cooking somebody their dinner or better yet, sleeping with them now" he finished off laughing as he high- fived some of the other men in the truck.::the bloody bastards, at times I say it serves them right to have died.::  
  
"You know what, bastard?" I said flushing in anger, "Screw you, you bloody bastard! I hate you so fucking much, you bloody ass! Leave me the hell alone, I don't have to do whatever the fuck you tell me to do." I yelled my voice cracking as I stood up to intimidate Gunter-sempai, "And another thing Gunter-sempai, I can do what I want. Times are friggin' changing and women are rising up so you leave me the hell alone before I go 'upside your face so hard you thought I was your bloody mother." Sitting back in my seat defiantly I let out a breath and cast a warning glare over the other men in my unit, daring them to do somethign to set me off again. ::until I met my master, that was the thigh point of the hellish night::  
  
"Lady and gentlemen, we've approached Cheddar Village," our captain told us when the truck caravan stopped on the woods at the edge of the town. "You're going to split up into groups of three. Louis and Kirby. Duran and Javier. Pierre and Wolfe. Jack and Smith. And finally, Gunter and Seras, everybody, fall out."  
  
"Captain, why did you pair me with Gunter?" I asked as the other groups spread out and into the woods in the fading dusk light. "Onigai, change my partner?"  
  
"Gomen, Seras-san, but I think it would be for the best if you two were together," the captain said looking straight ahead. "It will help to improve you team work. Now fall out, that is an order from your superior."  
  
"Hai," I said saluting as I went back to where Gunter-sempai was waiting smoking a cigarette as I argued with our captain. "Let's go," I said continuing down onto a different path into the woods.  
  
"Seras-san, matte, let me go first," Gunter-sempai said grabbing my arm to stop me. "I'll protect you from whatever evil people are out to kill everybody" he said smirking.  
  
I growled, "Let me go, I can take care of my damned self," pulling my arm out of his grasp, I readjusted my shirt sleeve before going into the rapidly darkening woods. "You follow me."  
  
"Oooo, you're so brave. I'll let you handle all the hard stuff," Gunter- sempai mocked following me.  
  
Growling the whole way down the path, I stopped talking to him and I listened to the sounds around me. In the distance I heard some screams that died off abruptly. "Unit 13, this is Seras and Gunter-sempai, has anybody fond anything?" I asked into my issued walkie-talkie.::that really messed both of us up, but I think I wasn't as bad as Gunter-sempai  
  
"Seras-san and Gunter-kun, this is Wolfe and Pierre-kun, we read you loud and clear, but we have found nothing. We are heading east from our position to where we heard the last scream. Over and out," Wolfe-sempai said as he finished his dispatch that was cut off as another screech echoed through the silent dusk woods.  
  
"Arigato Wolfe-kun, good luck," Gunter replied with his walkie-talkie. "What about you Kirby-kun, Louis-kun?" he asked jumping over a fallen tree as we went deeper int the forest.  
  
"Gunter-kun, I haven't head from Kirby-kun or Louis-kun. This is Javier, over and out," Javier-sempai said.  
  
"Arigato, Javier-sempai." I replied as I heard another scream echo through the trees again.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"  
  
"Javier-sempai...Javier-sempai... are you okay?" I called into the walkie- talkie.  
  
"A...vampii..." Javier-sempai gasped out as his walkie-talkie faded out.  
  
"Chikusho," Gunter-sempai said as he took off to our left to where the last blood curdling scream had been. I took off following him hoping I'd be of some help, but it was hard running with that gun they'd issued me.  
  
"Damn this shit is heavy," I said jogging to keep up with Gunter-sempai.  
  
"You need some help?" Gunter-asked still running.  
  
"Like hell I do," I replied struggling to run even faster. Soon we broke through the tree line and then I saw the rest of our unit walking around through puddles of blood. "Javier-sempai, Jack-sempai, it's me, Seras-san, Seras-san. Are you okay?" I asked dropping my large weapon.  
  
"Uuuhhnnnnn," Javier-sempai groaned holding his gun up and shooting, but not aiming so the bullet went right over Gunters head.  
  
"That's right my ghouls. Kill them. Get them out of the way," I faceless voice said.  
  
"Nani? Who are you?" Gunter-sempai asked looking around afraid of what he couldn't see.  
  
"Your worst nightmare," he replied rushing at him. Gunter-sempai pulled out his semiautomatic and shooting at him.  
  
He took the bullets and kept running saying, "Guns won't do a thing. A gun could never hurt a vampire."  
  
I turned and ran away screaming as I heard Gunter-sempai scream and the man slashed him. Back the way I had come, hoping to find some way out of the woods and back to where I'd come, but I just broke out of the woods and I saw another man. This one was wearing a long, sweeping read coat and a wide brimmed, matching red hat. I couldn't see his eyes, but something told me there was something evil about this man too. "Who are you?" I asked catching my breath and gaping at this strange looking man. ::that scared me too, that stupid forest and the damned vampires::  
  
Smiling at me with a bone chilling empty smile he said, "The moon looks nice tonight. It's a good moon, perfect for drinking blood."  
  
"Agghhhh!" I screamed pulling out my gun and shooting him. The bullets impacted his arms and then his shoulder ripping off chunks of his body. Seeing his body fall I screamed again as I ran away trying to save myself.  
  
I ran out the forest to my right and I broke through the tree line, into another clearing. Looking up I saw what I thought would be my absolute salvation. A church, thank god! I'm saved! ::the hell I was. That church totally screwed the rest of my life over:: Running into the church I saw the preacher. "Onigai, otousan, help me." I begged running forward.  
  
"Come, my daughter, I'll help all the children of the lord." He said in a hypnotizing voice, drawing me closer to him.  
  
What's going on? How the hell can I not feel what's happening to me? Suddenly he was in front of me and then I sensed somethign evil in him too. "You're a vampire too, aren't you." I said trying to back away. My arms felt heavy and sluggish as I held up my gun to shoot him in the face the doors suddenly opened and the red dressed man was back again. I thought I killed him...  
  
"Nani? Who are you?" the evil priest asked backing away from the moon light.  
  
"I'm called Alucard," he introduced himself walking into the church.  
  
"Yamete, stop," the evil priest said backing up even more as Alucard-san walked up. "What are you doing here?" he asked confusion in his voice.  
  
I was helpless from being put under his vampireic control. Chikusho, I can't do anything! And why did that strange man come? Is he trying to save me? I thought as I tried my damnedest to get away, but I bare felt my arms move... ::having no control over my body was really messed up::  
  
"To dispose of the garbage," Alucard-san said pulling out his gun. A large silver gun with neat, precise cursive down the side. "Now it's time to take out the garbage," pointing the gun and releasing the lock, aiming at his head.  
  
In a panic the evil priest pulled me back to the wall, under the church crucifix."Come, my minions. Shoot him, kill him," the priest called as hundreds of bodies came up from the pews and started shooting at Alucard- san. The bullets went through his body and tore up his face. Laughing as his body was obliterated I thought my last savior was gone, for good. ::But ...::  
  
"Agghh!" I screamed as he fell a second time, a writhing bloody mass of body.  
  
But this time he stayed down as the priest called out to him, "Some hit man you are, you're already spent," stopping he rain of bullets the vampire tried again to kill me but that's when he got up.  
  
::...I was wrong...::"Guns won't do a thing." he said as his body and lives blood trailed back to him, much to the surprise of the priest, and myself, even though I'd seen him fall and come back before. "A gun could never hurt a vampire, well, except maybe this gun. 13mm explosive steel rounds, alloyed with silver from a Lancaster Cathedral Cross. " he said shooting the ghouls, blowing them to dust where they stood."There's no freak around who could take a bullet, and come back for seconds."  
  
After the ghouls had stopped falling he said, "You youngsters have no moral values anymore. You just go on killing sprees whenever you get the urge," walking closer to us in the church he continued his speech. "If you keep killing the humans in such large number, especially when you don't need to feed, you're going to wipe them all out, make them extinct."  
  
"Why do you help the humans, brother vampire?" he asked desperate to stall for time, me still in a daze from being lulled by the vampire; but my mind was racing.  
  
They're both vampires? Why didn't that one tr the same thing on me? What's this "Hellsing" operation, are they a part of the government? Why can't I move, it's bloody annoying that I need somebody to bloody well help me. Now nobody will believe that I'm strong enough to take care of myself, I continued in self loathing when Alucard-san started talking again.  
  
"It's a long story that you don't need to know," he said. Police girl, are you a virgin? He asked inside my head, his eyes focused on mine. ::that's a story I still need to ask him. I'll have to remember that...:  
  
Nani? I asked not sure if he'd asked what I thought he'd asked. ::telepathy, it's like second nature now, but still creepy::  
  
I said, are you a virgin? He asked telepathically, not paying attention to the other vampire.  
  
"What are you doing?" the evil priest asked mad that the other vampire wasn't paying attention.  
  
H-h-hai...  
  
*Bang* He fired his gun and it passed through my body I felt my life start to pour from me.  
  
"Aaagghhh!" I heard a voice far from me, but somewhere behind me. Then I saw a rush of red and then I heard a large pile of sand hit the ground.  
  
"Police girl, the bullet passed right through your lung and into his heart. These bullets are the only thing that will kill a vampire, but they always make such large holes," he lamented kneeling next to me. "So what do you want Police girl? Do you want to live?" he asked with a little smirk dotting the sides of his lips as large fangs appeared.  
  
"...Hai, I want to live," I said in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. The next thing I knew I felt a soft prick at my neck and a very pleasant tingly sensation and a warm, wet mouth over my neck, sucking my lives' blood out of me. I then black out, but the pleasant feeling lasted, and then I felt something a little warm on my mouth, but I was still drained so I let my body relax in his arms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I awoke he was carrying me to a place that was very noisy. A lot of police were running around wondering what had happened to our division. There were even some people in green jump suits giving orders and keeping the press away.  
  
"Target terminated, no survivors." I heard Alucard-san saw, his voice rumbling against my back.  
  
"If there were no survivors then who is that?" somebody wearing an army suit asked pointing at me.  
  
"Yes Alucard, who is that?" a women with long blonde hair asked. ::my second master, or is she y first? Bloody hell, I have to listen to both of them anyway I guess that doesn't really matter now does it?::  
  
"She's dead." he replied as if it was obvious and as if those people were bothering him.  
  
"Gomen-nasai," I said, my voice still a little weak as the different feeling blood coursed trough my veins. Am I a vampire too? I thought to my self.  
  
Hai, Seras Victoria-san, you're a vampire, he replied telepathically, freaking my out, yet again.  
  
"You blooming idiot! Who the hell gave you permission to kill her!" the blonde women yelled.  
  
"I couldn't help it Sir Integra-..." he replied not really sounding sorry.  
  
"Gomen-ne, gomen-ne," I said apologizing to the people.  
  
"Now we're back to where we started!" somebody else said groaning.  
  
"WAAHHH" I cried because nobody was listening to me, something I soon learned would happen many times.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Police girl, the target is running toward you, about 2kilometers ahead. Destroy it. I heard Alucard-sensei's voice in my head. ::I still wish he'd stop doing that, bloody vampire::  
  
"Hai, Master", I replied as I tried to take aim, but the telescope wasn't strong enough. "But I can't see, it's too dark."  
  
Use a third eye, one in your forehead. You'll see her, he replied telepathically. Haven't I already told you that three times? I mean damn, the least you could do was to try to remember.  
  
You know, I can still hear you...  
  
So? Your point is?  
  
You could bitch about me without me being able to hear you know.  
  
I know, I just don't really care, no kill her before she gets away.  
  
"Hai," I said again, sighing as I wondered what I'd gotten my self into as I took aim, using the gun to line up my shot on her back. I pulled the trigger and then she fell in a bloody mess. "I did it...I shot her." I said in amazement that I'd none what I'd needed to do.  
  
Good job Police Girl. I heard him congratulate me. Behind me I heard the captain ell me I'd done a good job and it was time to fall out.  
  
"Hai," I replied as I put my weapon back into the case. I guess I can do this, it's not so bad being a vampire, a Nosferatu, a Midian, after all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
B.T.: hi again! This story is biased solely on the first 'order' of the newly published Hellsing manga! I loved reading it! But anyway, this wasn't as sad, or angsty as I thought it was originally going to be. Some stuff is used from the anime, but not much, I saw that about two months ago so don't look for to many similarities between what's been said, and this. I copied some quotes from that, so no suing. I have no rights, except to the first shit that popped up into my head and wouldn't go away. This is more or less a one shot I wrote because this style of fics has gotten stuck in my head, so no bitching if you hate the idea. Or better yet, bitch all you want, it's not gonna make me change it. Probably not anyway. But just so somebodies' read this, support my writing, I just want to think that people actually read the garbage I write... A diary style fic! I'm going to write one for Gravitation as soon as I get my books back! I hope you enjoyed my fics! But if you didn't, then fruggin' screw you, got it?  
  
Bai-bai anyway. Enjoy the... eehhh ...?...that came form inside my head. It's so ? I don't even know what it is. I don't think it came across as angsty as I thought it would have, but I don't think it's absolute crap either. Read some of my other stuff, might as well review it then too, it may inspire me to finish that fic... or at least not to start another. 


End file.
